


Once Upon a Grave

by Jennifandom13



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifandom13/pseuds/Jennifandom13





	Once Upon a Grave

Sweet epithets carved upon the granite  
A whole life summed up in mere phrases  
The cold caress of forever sleep  
Keeps those still living in a bondage deep  
As the tie between souls is broken  
The hearts, both cold and shattered and warm and beating, break  
All the things you never did  
All the things you never said  
Is there any reprieve for this grief?  
If I simply surrender, will my heart heal?  
All he was is forgotten but this:  
I loved him with all the earthly love and he has left me drained of such.  
Dove that he was, his death hath made him a raven  
The bird of blackness that brings and swallows death  
How cold his leaving hath left me  
How desperate are my moaning in the night  
Who can tell, but to die myself being right?  
My soul shattered with his leaving  
And can only be restored by eternal seeing  
Being with him forevermore will heal me  
So hand me the sword, and I’ll run myself through.


End file.
